bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Njalm2)
Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, formerly the Sexta Espada in Aizen's Arrancar army, has now risen to prominence as one of the Tres Pillares of Hueco Mundo, serving as one-third of the divided leadership that presides over the realm. With his lifelong ambition within reach Grimmjow’s continued acceptance of these affairs resides upon the fact that neither of his peers names themselves Queen. The “King” now spends most of his time in Las Noches, looking out towards the horizon of his shared kingdom. For now, he appears content enjoying his newly regained home, but there's no telling when that might change. Unlike Nelliel and Harribel, Grimmjow favours a ruthless approach and generally advocates extreme violence against their enemies and potential allies alike, his discontentment easily recognised for what it is. To sate his boredom, Grimmjow scoured the endless white expanses of Hueco Mundo to recruit the most powerful Arrancar he could find into a new version of the Espada, contributing significantly to their formation. His current allegiances remain tenuous at best, for his allies can be sure of one thing and one thing only: Grimmjow is in this for himself. Appearance Grimmjow carries himself with a beastly grace and scornful pride, every step rigorous and unfazed; muscular body eternally tensed like a stalking panther on the hunt, ever watchful, ever on the alert: Despite this imposing demeanour, however, it is not his behaviour that catches one's attention, but the man himself. Grimmjow's handsome features strongly contrast with the brutal nature of himself and his kin, with a strongly defined jawline and the body of a bronzed god it is not odd that many would raise questions as to his origins. Whatever doubts one might've had though is quietly swept away in the comfort of death when this brutal god of a man catches up to his prey. For those lucky few who manage to get all up close without being torn to shreds, their gaze would immediately fall upon his eyes; coloured like a cold, starless night, it beckons one in and whispers of untold secrets, mysteries and emotions. The longer one meets his gaze, so mesmerized by his midnight blue eyes are they that one no longer registers, or cares, how the man rips their throat out with his teeth; dying in his arms, all the while thinking how it was worth it, after all, getting just a glimpse of those precious secrets. While less breathtaking than his magnificent eyes and his physique; Grimmjow's hair is coloured an unnatural light blue in hue; which also attracts its fair share of attention; Grimmjow's eyes have teal lines below them, similar to the eye markings on the Panthera genus of cats as well as the red marks on Ikkaku Madarame's eyes. Grimmjow's attire consists of a white hakama and a black sash; his white jacket is ragged with an upturned collar. The inner lining is black, the sleeves are rolled up, and Grimmjow wears it open, leaving a muscular chest revealed. The remains of his Hollow mask consist of the right jawbone, and his Hollow hole has moved to his abdomen. His tattoo number (6) is located at his back, near the right side of his Hollow hole. Personality When not engaged in battle, Grimmjow appears to be little more than a laid-back and irreverent individual, with noteable cat-like tendencies, and at a glance, he may appear to be lazy, reclusive and impatient - to counter his boredom and increasingly constricting environment, he turns to wanton destruction and violence; picking fights with anyone above his rank. Grimmjow's overall behaviour is crude, insensitive and very selfish, with a penchant for brash and blunt honesty and likewise noted to say whatever is on his mind completely disregarding the situation, without tact or even a grain of moderation. Whether or not his words are appropriate seems to matter very little to him. Other Espada have speculated that he desires to cause disturbance for the sake of chaos itself. He also has conflicts with Ulquiorra Cifer, the 4th Espada, regarding the latter ascending to become Aizen's most trustworthy advisor, holding him responsible for undermining proud Hollows, like Grimmjow himself; and more inappropriately, for being Aizen's 'brown-nosed bitch'. However, what most adversaries he meets fail to realise, is that to survive in the realm of Hueco Mundo; pure strength and cunning are rarely enough to succeed, and high intelligence is perhaps one of the essential means for survival. To this end, Grimmjow's knowledge is often much more significant than his adversity would expect, like the predator he is he lulls his prey into a false sense of security before making his move; and woe to those unfortunate foes who think lightly of this highly sophisticated killing machine. Whereas he rarely shows these traits, this beast of a man knows when to strike, who to strike and where to strike to ensure his success. However, he does have a code of honor of sorts, which dictates that he'll never fight an injured or otherwise severely weakened opponent as well as always paying back those whom have aided or otherwise helped him a great deal, albeit he's not above using this streak of generosity to demand another favour in return. But this also works in complete reverse as well, if Grimmjow feels he has been slighted, cheated or denied something - he'll make sure that he gets it in the end, no matter how inappropriate or small it is, he'll also punish whomever responsible. Grimmjow is also a force of chaos, and he's therefore willing to temporarily discard all his codes at a moments decision if he deems upholding them to be too much of a hassle. After all, as a predator, he cannot condone anything that would stand between him and his soon-to-be prey, even if that very something is his sentiments of pride. When Grimmjow is met in combat, however, he displays a much more reserved and serious persona; silently plotting and calculating, striving to discover the most efficient way to take down his soon-to-be prey, azure eyes ever on the alert for even the slightest twinge of weakness, both emotional and physical which he can capitalize on. Grimmjow's deductions are short, always simple, but yet ruthlessly efficient; his instincts having been honed by his time as a menos, where he had to always be the greatest hunter, simply to stay alive. Yes, many are those whom underestimate Grimmjow's keen intellect and wit, but none who have ever made this mistake, has ever lived long enough to know it, much less rectify it-- and so Grimmjow's charade continues, his unwitting prey growing ever more numerous by the day; always unaware of the true threat up until their very last breath. History Human Life Grimmjow was born to a wealthy crime boss and his wife in Sicily, in the year of 1861. He was their only child, and from childhood, he was spoiled rotten, and by the age of ten, he'd seen more death than most of his countrymen ever saw in a lifetime. From hapless commoners who couldn't pay the cartel back in time to enemies of the family whose corpses he sometimes chanced upon, he grew up to become a handsome young man, and his parents cared deeply for him. Unfortunately, rivals of the Don wanted his territory for themselves and what followed was a bloody war of two large gangs. By that point, Grimmjow was by no means a stranger to combat, and he wanted to assist the people he'd grown up knowing. His family would hear nothing of it though, furious at being discounted so easily, Grimmjow was nonetheless forced to remain at home. For however tough he might be, he was still the only child of the Don, and could easily be used against him was he ever captured. The conflict raged for several years, as when one gang fell, other bands saw the weakened state of Grimmjow's family and decided to attempt to wrest their territory from them. For every enemy that appeared, his father grew more and more paranoid. Grimmjow meanwhile had to watch several of his close friends die without being permitted to do anything about it, he often attempted to escape, but his father knew his son and had him brought back home as soon as he left. But it was only about to get worse, for merely a week after his last failed escape attempt his mother met a brutal end. She'd just gone out to try to come to a diplomatic solution, as although his father thought it fit to control his son, he respected his wife too much to impose the same restrictions upon her. She vanished, and only resurfaced a few days later, beaten and battered, and then finally drowned in a barrel of horse piss. Both of them were devastated at her loss, and sworn to take revenge for his mother, Grimmjow's escape attempts redoubled. He also grew more violent too, and the Don's men often had to knock him unconscious before dragging him back home. His father had lost his wife; he was determined not to lose his son as well. Even if that meant his flesh and blood came to despise him. Their family was slowly eradicated in surprise attacks; some of their men also betrayed them to the enemy. He understood that they fought a losing battle, and so his father eventually had to lock Grimmjow's door and barricade the windows to keep his son where he thought he needed to be. He even positioned some of his thugs outside the room, to ensure that he couldn't get away. Grimmjow was tired at that point, he'd stopped caring somewhere along the way, all his rage was spent screaming at that locked door, hammering away at it - and all tears were spent mourning his mother and weeping in frustration. Although they'd enjoyed something of a stalemate thus far, the rival gangs eventually found their way into the mansion, determined to secure their territory once and for all. The door to Grimmjow's room was unlocked, and he was told to flee for his life, but he'd never been a man to listen to what anyone told him. Instead of heeding this request he rushed to his father's side and briefly succeeded in fighting off some of their assailants while his father wrestled with one of their men for control over a gun. He accidentally pulled the trigger and struck his son with a stray bullet. Overcome with grief at this loss, the Don suffered a mortal wound and died beside his fallen son. Grimmjow bled out on the floor of his home on the 21st of July, 1891. Powers & Abilities Battle Style: '''Grimmjow has been described as an extremely mobile combatant, his tremendous skill with Sonido being the basis of his entire fighting style. For this reason, Grimmjow is very rarely vulnerable to any sort of retaliation except when he's preparing a particularly powerful attack. But as a direct afterthought of this, most of Grimmjow's favoured techniques allow him to keep moving even during the execution of the technique, resulting in no momentum or power lost momentary trough charging. Grimmjow's particular battle style is noted to excel at quickly removing key targets from a fight without risking a counter-attack, Grimmjow knows this, and in battle, he frequently makes use of this to eliminate anyone he feels could prove troublesome in the future. Such applies to his predatory instincts as well, as he's noted to choose a target even before entering combat and then working down the ladder systematically before finally dealing with the opponent he considers the least threatening '''Unnatural Growth Rate: A trait often attributed to some of his foes, particularly Ichigo Kurosaki, Grimmjow's rate of growth is nothing short of extraordinary. Although some might attribute this to the raw genius and wealth of experience he possesses, neither of these factors even come close to explaining that over nine years, the King of Hueco Mundo has advanced to a point where he cannot even compare to who he was in the winter war. The current leader of the Espada's secret is neither ingenuity, experience or even a wealth of training. The secret is something completely alien to an Arrancar. The secret is inner harmony. From the moment of their emergence into their miserable existence, Hollows are at war with themselves and their environment, they lash out and eat their kind to become stronger. This neverending urge to sate a neverending hunger is what drives them ever onward, along with the knowledge that upon failure they'll be the ones who'll be devoured in the end. Eventually, they turn into Menos, beings of great power yet of no autonomy - beings made up of thousands upon thousands of fragmented wills, all vying for dominance over the greater whole. Some succeed, and those who do assume a sense of individuality and may further increase their power to even greater heights. However, while one will might prove dominant, the Arrancar will always be plagued by the remaining wills, who cry out from their confinement and resist their efforts at assimilating them into a greater whole. When Grimmjow swallowed his Zanpakutō, he reunited with everything he had once lost and became truly whole, at least more complete than most other Arrancar. Now, every will within him unites with the same purpose, and he longer has to keep them in check subconsciously, his power grew exponentially of its own accord. But this was not the end of it, because Grimmjow now absorbs information, knowledge and skills at a rate many times greater than before, with every single disembodied soul within him striving to comprehend everything he smells, sees, senses or feels. The result is that Grimmjow's rate of acquiring information and increasing in strength is nothing short of immense - with random breakthroughs, the current Primera grows every single moment he engages in battle. That is the secret of Jaegerjaquez real rise to power. Keen Intellect: '''Grimmjow has a tendency of being drastically underestimated by foe and 'friend' alike when it comes to his mental faculties. Such a state of mind is however perilous -- the panther is one of the most successful predators in the human world, and with good reason, it's cunning is legendary, and it's known for its extremely keen senses and assessments of its surroundings, prey, and by far, its capabilities. Grimmjow is no different, the Arrancar's knowledge of himself is impeccable, and he knows just how powerful he is, including every single one of his weaknesses; his knowledge of his opponent is similarly great, and he knows instinctively just how he stands in comparison to them, and as such never engages in battles he cannot win. Should he find the need to have an enemy he knows himself incapable of defeating on his own disposed of, he finds other methods of getting it done. Applying great cunning and cold calculations to tilt the odds in his favour, and eventually down this "bigger prey"; so indeed, assuming Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez to be an unintelligent brute, is a grossly inaccurate and most likely fatal miscalculation. '''Extremely Perceptive Combatant: Due to the extent of his Sonido mastery, Grimmjow's eyes gradually grew accustomed to such boundless movement, making them much sharper, capable of exceptional analysis even when he sees an object for less than a second, he can remember small details with surprising ease and can relay them almost perfectly secondhand. His eyes are so sharp that to his senses, time becomes relative, being able to slow down his perception of time until something appears vividly to his eyes. Yes, even contemporary masters of Shunpo or Sonido become ease to read, and he views their movement not as a blur, but as ordinary movement between two points. While moving, most believe themselves safe from retaliation, Shunpo eases the mind of the user, by lulling them into a sense of security, but with Grimmjow's eyes, he can follow the movement perfectly and intercept them mid-leap. Masters of the art are quickly apprehended and torn apart in an instant, their movement leaving themselves open for a counterattack of such a nature, hardly ever expecting it. Likely owing to his mentality as a predator, weakness very rarely escapes Grimmjow's notice, and between his enhanced Pesquisa and sharp eyes, he can sense sickness, internal injuries and even the slightest irregularity in his adversaries movement, each weakness is there to exploit ruthlessly, and he does just that. Abilities can also be seen through with remarkable ease, as the Primera notes everything there is to know about them, how the user moves, what gestures do they make, their expression after its use, none of these are lost upon Grimmjow. He comments that moments before they employ a powerful technique, most opponents faces show a brief mixture of anxiety and confidence, anxiety that their plan will fail, and confidence that it won't. They look as though they're about to make a difference in the fight. Such people are easy to read, more so when you have the time to study their expressions the way the King of Hueco Mundo has. Immense Spiritual Power ': As a direct consequence of being brought up to his maximum spiritual potential by Aizen's ingenious plot: Grimmjow possesses a tremendous amount of energy - which while docile takes on a deep blue colouration and cloaks him in a crackling aura of energy, which serves to keep lesser Hollows away from his sight by painfully singing their skin: when fully exerted however, this stinging breeze turns into a mighty storm which causes great harm to the environment he's in, partially being the reason that his Aspect of Death is known to be Destruction. While in battle though, this effect of his spiritual pressure is indeed useful - as the ever-churning column of energy serves as a barrier against those outside of its borders; deflecting almost all sorts of long-range projectiles and energy-dependent techniques which get within its vicinity, the sole exceptions being techniques who possess a great amount of penetrative power and most Kidō spells: forcing most opponents to walk inside of this violent field of energy to engage him directly in close combat, which he's known to excel at. The column of energy also serves an additional use beyond protection, it also largely prevents any attempt to escape as the wall of energy is significantly harder to breach from the inside than the outside; and is known to ferociously smite any opponent whom attempt to flee - for this reason, an opponent also finds that they're forced to follow Grimmjow's pace in order not to get struck by the spiritual storm that rages around them. Albeit Grimmjow's code of honour prevents him from taking unfair advantages of his tremendously developed spiritual pressure. Most of the time, anyway. *'Esfera de Protección (Spanish for "Sphere of Protection"): One of Grimmjow's shortcomings has always been his lack of a genuinely dependable defence outside of his immense speed, and thus he often finds himself taking significant damage when confronting equals. Understanding that a King cannot afford to put himself too much at risk, and in an effort to neutralize, or at the very least significantly reduce the threat of Kidō spells, which while they're usually too weak to do any lasting damage to him on their own can present an immense risk all the same. While Grimmjow is moving, even the simplest disturbance can make him lose balance and then control, to disastrous effect as even the immensely sturdy body of an Arrancar of his level of power is little against the enormous forces involved while he's moving. To compensate for all of this, Grimmjow forcibly reigns in, compresses and controls his energy with perfect results, causing what was once a raging typhoon of raw energy into a single sphere of hyper-compressed spiritual pressure. This spherical field of energy is then made to continuously spin around its axis at high speeds, eventually causing it to become but a blur to the naked eye, visible merely as a distorting presence around Grimmjow himself. Due to the immense speed which this protective sphere revolves at its reactions towards outside forces is both absorbent and repellent, as energy-based techniques and spells are caught up in the constant whirl, destabilised and then forcibly repulsed away from Grimmjow. This effect is noted to be virtually identical to that of Millón Escudo, a spell invented by Grimmjow's former master, Sōsuke Aizen. Enhanced Agility: Grimmjow is known to possess exceptional natural agility, skill and above all, physical coordination, he can with remarkable ease evade most attacks and spells, and if not, his considerable skills within Hand-to-Hand Combat allows him to escape mostly unscathed regardless. He also possesses, despite his muscular and sturdy appearance, an amazingly flexible and limber body, capable of extraordinary acrobatic feats much surpassing that of the most excellent human athlete. Coupled with his excellent ability, Grimmjow can achieve perfect equilibrium on any surface whatsoever. This effect is wholly subconscious, and he is not aware of how his body seems to adjust to the ideal position naturally. This sub-skill proves invaluable in combat as he can instantly change himself to be capable of fighting flawlessly while in situations that would greatly hinder most other Arrancars and Shinigami. The advantage it grants him is vast but frequently underestimated. It is allowing him to not only perfectly balance himself on any surface, no matter how small, narrow or irregular it might be but also makes him almost immoveable, as his body automatically adjusts to offer his adversary the most considerable amount of resistance. Enhanced Reflexes: Grimmjow's reflexes are not as much reflexes as they can be interpreted as a sixth sense of danger. He's consequently immune to most forms of ambushes. The Espada's reflexes effectively allowing him to act at several hundredths of a second; and by extension avoid, deflect or even outright catch attacks fired at or unleashed almost instantly. Grimmjow's exceptional reaction-speed, mastery of the art of Sonido coupled with his keen intelligence and wondrous feats of agility and balance makes him a very dangerous foe, fit to oppose even several opponents at once without much trouble, a living proof of Aizen's success and genius. Immense Strength: As an Arrancar, Grimmjow possesses an enormously dense and compressed form of spiritual energy. The spiritual construction of his body is such that its noted to be a dozen times denser than a Shinigami of equivocal power as compared to him, this immense density is what allows even ordinary Hollow to easily overpower and devour any soul it would encounter, with only high-ranking Shinigami officers normally being exempt, and of course, other Hollows. Upon becoming Arrancar, their reserves are only further compressed and reach even higher density than before, which causes an exponential growth in all of their physical abilities. Most Arrancar therefore possess brute strength leagues beyond that of most Shinigami, and it's usually necessary for a Shinigami to unleash their Shikai or even their Bankai before they can even hope to contend with the prowess of an Arrancar in even their base form. As a former Espada, Grimmjow's strength is nothing short of monstrous to most Shinigami, as he's with a single attack capable of redefining his surroundings, creating enormous crevasses and causing the very landscape around him to tremble, quake or curve in the wake of every single strike. Due to his enormous physical strength in comparison to Shinigami, Grimmjow finds himself capable of deflecting most attacks, techniques or spells bare-handedly with varying amounts of effort depending on the opponent themselves. He claims however that it takes more energy for him to deflect an attack in this manner than it does to evade it, and as such Grimmjow only very rarely resorts to force to defend himself from an attack, using it only for the purpose of demoralizing his opposition. Because of his strength, very few things can hold Grimmjow for long against his will, and even some of the most powerful of Bakudō spells can be torn with astounding ease, unless the caster is exceptionally skilled. Its believed that only restraining spells from the seventies and up would be potent enough to give even him pause. Arrancar Powers & Abilities Desgarrón (豹王の爪, Spanish for "Tear", Japanese for "Panther King's Claw"): An attack previously thought to only be useable while in his Ressurecciòn, Grimmjow proved this claim wrong when he abandoned his Zanpakutō and mastered his talents in his base state. By manipulating the energy of his own body and that which constantly lingers in the atmosphere; Grimmjow solidifies the reishi and shapes it into azure ribbons of energy that follow the trail left behind by his hand movements perfectly. Creating a long-ranged mode of attack which materialises as disembodied spectral claws tearing an opponent asunder from afar, giving rise to the techniques name. However, Grimmjow has found that its best utilised as an extension of his hand-to-hand combat skills, adding a lethal edge to his combat rhythm, allowing him to mimic the claws of his original form and kill opponents with even a glancing blow. Amplifying his conventional method of attack in this particular manner allows Grimmjow to cut trough most defences, fortified or otherwise with relative ease. Desgarròn being an energy technique, its use does not hamper Grimmjow's movement in any way, making it favoured by the King in combat situations. With thorough training, Grimmjow has learned how to instinctively use this technique in battle, being capable of keeping it active almost constantly. *'Gran Desgarrón' (豹王の神爪, Spanish for "Greater Tear", Japanese for "Panther King's Divine Claw"): Grimmjow's skill with Decorrer eventually improved to the point where he learned to combine it with his signature technique, the Desgarrón; furious to realize that what he deemed as his greatest technique could be so easily destroyed. Grimmjow honed his skill with Decorrer ever further and at last, he found a way to apply its properties directly onto his Desgarrón-- thus he gave rise for a new technique, which served as a perfected version of the original Desgarrón; possessing tremendous raw power, in addition to great alacrity. The true strength of the Gran Desgarrón lies in how its discharged "claws" of energy possess the property of shredding apart space itself and they're therefore imbued with an infinite sharpness, making this technique completely unblockable by any means, whether they be magical, spiritual or physical. An ability device for the sole purpose of cementing that no one ever manages to oppose the "king" again directly. However, beyond simply possessing infinite sharpness - the Gran Desgarrón presents other hazards, for, in the wake of its effect, it leaves thin rifts in the dimensional fabric, these rifts stay active for several minutes and pose a dire threat to anyone who is foolish enough to venture near them. Including Grimmjow himself; as having precisely the same properties as the Gran Desgarrón-- the rifts can instantly cause gruesome injuries, and even outright kill a careless individual; with even a glancing touch being enough to cause aggravated injuries. While an incredibly powerful technique, Grimmjow is extremely cautious with its usage, because he must remain cautious around the spatial rifts, lest he risks the humiliation of being butchered by his technique; which in turn restricts his mobility greatly, granting his enemies a possible edge against him if he uses it foolishly. Hierro: Despite his superb control over his spiritual energy, and massive reserves, Grimmjow's Hierro is noted to be surprisingly fragile, frequently breaking to blows of moderate-to-high impact. It, therefore, offers very little resistance towards opponents of Captain-level and above, where it only serves to mitigate damage, not block it. However, despite its overall weak defensive power, the Hierro is noted to be strange in that it seems to be greatly focused upon Grimmjow's legs, arms and hands. These regions appear to be protected to a much higher degree, ensuring that Grimmjow needn't worry about his injuring himself when he engages in Hand-to-hand against an enemy. With this focus in mind, the rest of his body receives only a fraction of protection as the Primera Espada is confident that no enemy alive could ever land a single blow on him if he didn't want them to. Scent-Based Pesquisa: Grimmjow's Pesquisa seems to work in a rather unusual manner, being transmitted by scent rather than working like a sonar, the way Ulquiorra's does; or even being an activate-able ability whatsoever. It's been speculated that this is partly in due to Grimmjow's superhumanly acute senses, leagues beyond even those of his fellow Arrancar, who have largely forsaken their ferocity in favour of increasing their newfound abilities. The exact mechanics behind this is unknown, though its been speculated that Grimmjow can somehow smell the concentration of energy and reishi in the air, and to an even greater extent the concentration of energy in an opponent, and as one would expect, the greater the power of an opponent, the more strongly their smell is. Beyond simply smelling their energy of the moment, even allowing him to gauge their immediate potential for growth. Proving that not only can he sense their residual self-image, as Ulquiorra would put it, but also understand things of themselves that they've yet to realize, allowing him to roughly predict how much stronger they'll grow if they endured rigorous training. But the most amazing application of this ability seems to be its capability of very astutely smelling the energy levels of spiritual techniques, as well as being capable of assessing the effects of the technique in a very general manner even as the technique itself is being used. The fragrance of the smell changing with the techniques intended function Grimmjow has complained that techniques and abilities who's effects are very unordinary have a particularly foul and strong odour; preemptively warning Grimmjow and allowing him to start moving even before the attack is complete. Energy Manipulation: Much in bold contrast with his brutish appearance, Grimmjow is known among Arrancar for his flawless control over his spiritual energy and pressure. Most likely stemming from his desire to know everything about himself Grimmjow has come to become intimately aware of every single mote that composes his body. As an immediate result of this, he can exert his energy in a plethora of different ways. So great is his control over his spiritual energy that he can quickly "cast off" most negative ailments that affect it, prominent examples include poisons primarily, but also special abilities which affect the layout of his spiritual energy in some way, or that directly attempt to alter or reprogram how his body is composed or reacts. An ability that correlates well with the panther's reputation as a fearsome and resourceful predator, allowing Grimmjow the luxury of being capable of adequately defending himself against the more unusual retaliations that his prey attempts. Grimmjow's ever-growing control over his spiritual energy eventually transcended; allowing him to bend energy to his will. Discovering that once an Arrancar reaches a certain point, their unusually dense spiritual power rewards them with the ability to manipulate energy by sheer force of will alone. Grimmjow has repeatedly striven to hone this newfound talent, using it complement the vast majority of his other abilities. Indeed, were it not for this revelation, Grimmjow would never have managed to develop some of his most powerful techniques such as Cero Deplazados, Decreto Del Rey and Gran Desgarrón. It also dramatically expands his options in combat, allowing him to move away from the ordinarily linear attack pattern of most Arrancar. Grimmjow primarily applies this fresh talent to his Sonido, allowing him to turn the tremendous kinetic energies of his movement to provide a heightened defence or offence. To a degree allowing him to mitigate some of his most significant weaknesses, such as bringing his velocity to an abrupt halt if he's ever to lose control of himself while moving. Enhanced Bala: Much more reliable than a Cero, the technique known as Bala sacrifices offensive strength in exchange for heightened velocity. It's widely understood that a Bala moves twenty times faster than a Cero, and consumes much less energy to fire. These qualities serve to mould it into a handy tool, part of the arsenal of almost every single Arrancar. Grimmjow's ability to use Bala is nothing short of extraordinary, for he's capable of increasing or decreasing their size, width, power and speed - all by cleverly manipulating the amount of energy in each bullet. If he requires speed and penetration, Grimmjow adjusts each Bala to become as thin as a pencil, before firing them in rapid succession as beam-like projectiles. If raw power is more appropriate, he changes the very nature of each bala to explode violently upon impact, while he increases it's density until it's a massive sphere the size of a Kongōbaku, Grimmjow's expertise exemplified by his ability to unleash continuous barrages of Bala, all manifested in the spur of a moment. Raining death down upon his opposition from afar while preventing them from retaliating. But by far the greatest aspect of Grimmjow's Bala would be that he can choose to have them manifest anywhere close to himself, only supplying the necessary energy and then propelling them forwards through the power of thought alone. Through this method, Grimmjow is free to prepare more powerful techniques by relying upon the Bala covering him. Despite all the tricks, despite all the clever manipulations, however, Grimmjow's Bala projectiles are just that, their main function is not to kill, but to disrupt his adversaries combat rhythm and fighting style - the damage they deal to someone worth using them against is typically fairly trivial. *'Los Dientes '(豹王のかま, Lit. Spanish for "The Teeth", Japanese for "Bite of the Panther King"): Grimmjow has demonstrated an empowered variant of the standard Bala which released in much the same manner. But rather than a single blast, it instead produces several at once, each of moderate size and sporting great power and is propelled at a much higher velocity than a regular Bala. These projectiles are fit to shatter stone and carve their way through even stable structures with remarkable ease. The techniques appearance makes it resemble a cascade of flying daggers, not unlike the jagged teeth of a predator -- hence the name. Enhanced Cero: Even among the Espada, Grimmjow's Cero shines trough for its tremendous level of power, sporting an overwhelming amount of destructive force, that while an impressive feat unto itself, is never the less outshined its sheer diversity. Owing to his excellent control over the flow of his energy, Grimmjow may manipulate it's form, composition mass and energy output and concentration; allowing him to apply it for any combat-related purpose he could imagine. In particular, does he favour to change the width and size of his Cero to accommodate the situation, and he can make it range from being as thin as a pencil. Boasting ridiculous amounts of penetrative power fit to penetrate most defences with ease to widen it to abnormal degrees and allow him to vaporise a huge area at once instantly. While Grimmjow's Cero can be charged and fired quicker than most of his fellow Espada; the process is slightly slower than that of his privately-proclaimed nemesis Ulquiorra Cifer; believed to be largely due to the latters more refined and "pure" ''spiritual energy, the difference while slight to anyone else, stands out as a glaring shortcoming to Grimmjow; and in his determination to not let that "stuck-up asslicker" get the better of him, he managed to refine his skills so as to be capable of firing several Cero in quick succession, by drastically shortening the recharging time between the individual blasts, having cut it down from twenty seconds to little beneath two. But this is not unlimited though, because the amount of consecutive shots he can make is limited to seven, after that he must wait thirty seconds before he does it again. *'Gran Rey Cero: Grimmjow's great skills are not solely in regards to the normal Cero; and he's been known to alter his Gran Rey Cero in many similiar ways, claiming that the equally volatile nature of man and technique makes him naturally adept at understanding and reading the chaotic flow of the Gran Rey Cero. Grimmjow can thus change its shape in any way he would desire, as well as control the mass and concentration just like his regular Cero - the difference between the two techniques however is tremendous, as the magnitude of Grimmjow's Gran Rey Cero is easily a dozen times greater than that of his regular one. Fit to instantly vaporise even the toughest of foes with a single shot, leaving not even dust to their name once the energy dissipates. Grimmjow has bragged about his Gran Rey Cero being completely unblockable, much to his fellow Espada's annoyance and while such a claim is unlikely at best; no one so far, have, as Grimmjow puts it "had the balls" to attempt to prove him wrong. His most impressive feat is not the strength of the blast itself though, which is contested by the Gran Rey Cero of several other Arrancar, nor is it the great amount of control he has over the blast itself, no. His greatest feat is to be capable of firing up to three consecutive Gran Rey Cero shots at a time, albeit exerting his spiritual control and skill to that level is known to demand its due toll on him. Urging even the great, reckless Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez to keep from using it in this manner foolhardily; unless he really ''feels like stirring shit up! *'Cero Desplazados (肉体虚闪, Spanish for "Displaced Zero", Japanese for "Disembodied Hollow Flash"): By far Grimmjow's most used ability, the signature technique Cero Desplazados is a testamony to Grimmjow's mastery over the technique Cero. Which he claims not only to be great among Espada but of all Arrancar as a species. This claim as of yet remains unproven, but they cannot deny that Cero Desplazados is a technique that shouldn't exist. By using his blood as a catalyst, Grimmjow is capable of manifesting Cero remotely, each drop of blood contains his spiritual signature and even separated from his body, can be utilised to manifest Cero blasts. When created in this manner, they resemble bright orbs of blue energy, that proceed to absorb ambient energy of their own accord, increasing in size as they're left to their own devices. There's little need to create deriviations off of this, as the technique is so flexible that it is used in a plethora of different ways, with Grimmjow discovering new uses for it in every battle. For wide-scale annihilation, Grimmjow manifests a single massive Cero blast to scour the battlefield, bringing destruction wherever directed. And when the situation calls for him to dispatch a key target quickly, he can surround the quarry with up to seven of smaller blasts, eradicating them unless they move and allowing him to control the battle even as he waits for the proper time to land the finishing blow. Once they've fully manifested, the Primera can move inactive Cero around by focusing his energy upon them, allowing him to reposition his traps quickly. He might also prime them all in towards a single target, or have them fire at different targets altogether. While moving, he has a habit of generating several of these around his opponent to limit their advance and intensify his assault, forcing opponents into making bad decisions by further restricting their options. When done through Sonido, their creation is masked, and their threat becomes all the greater. But, as with any technique, this one too has a weakness, for these Cero work towards his ordinary limit, and he can release fewer of these before he needs to properly recharge his Cero than if he merely utilised it in its basic state. With the limit lowered to five in succession. Descorrer (解空, Japanese for "Loosed Void", Spanish for "Drawing Back/Opening"): A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the living world and Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow, owing to his tremendous skill at controlling the finer points of spiritual energy, is capable of opening Garganta instantly. Without delay, using his hands to quite literally tear open the dimensional fabric that separates the worlds. Due to how quickly a Garganta can be formed, it's possible for Grimmjow to slip inside and reappear somewhere else, disorienting his enemy, but this is a tactic rarely employed in favour of simply avoiding them with Sonido. It's possible for Grimmjow to open and reopen another Garganta within such a small timeframe that he's known to redirect certain attacks back at their user, though this use of Garganta is vanishingly rare. Mostly, the technique is used for interplanary travel between worlds. *'Cazar '(血の香り, Spanish for "Hunt", Japanese for "Scent of Blood"): Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Grimmjow is a natural-born hand-to-hand combatant, as evidenced by his excellent ability to attack with his claws while still an Adjuchas. Much akin to his nigh-peerless skill in Sonido Grimmjow's skills at the more martial and direct forms of combat are vastly increased thanks to his humanoid body and he's adopted it as his primary fighting style. Completely forgoing the use of a Zanpakuto altogether; firmly believing them to have little use beyond activating ones Ressurecciòn, a function he no longer requires. He instead opts to fight hand-to-hand, like a true warrior. Grimmjow employs an extremely mobile hybrid style, skillfully using Sonido to repedeatly catch opponents off-guard and quickly dispatch them. His unique talents allowing him to tear an opponent to shreds in but mere moments without them seriously focusing on the fight, and as such it appears that they're mostly incapable of doing little more than desperately block his attacks, that seem to cascade onto them from all conceivable directions with very short intervals, leaving little room for avoidance or footwork, much less retaliation. Like the panther that he's based on, Grimmjow's strikes are brutal, ruthless and very direct; all the while still maintaining a deadly and feral grace about them, reflecting the man behind them excellently. It becomes obvious after a short time that Grimmjow pours his entire knowledge into his attacks, and its very common for him to blend in hollow techniques with his furious onslaught - a feat he accomplishes at astounding speeds with no momentum or power lost between the differing exchanges. After being personally trained by Seireitou Kawahiru for the span of eleven months, Grimmjow's talents flourished tremendously. As although one might ask themselves why such a highly respected individual would ever teach someone as murderous as the King of Hueco Mundo, the results speak for themselves. The Legendary Grandmaster of Hakuda focused not on teaching Grimmjow technique, but rather worked to perfect and temper his honed instincts for battle, turning the ruthless predator into a true monster. Force distribution was key, and whenever he employs Desgarrón now, the claws displace air and cut a swath through anything in their path, continuing well beyond their initial target. Following a swing of the panthers claws, his mark is left visible on the world in the shape of perfect crescents. Because of his immensely sharp movements and great offensive speed, opponents are overwhelmed and cut to ribbons by unstoppable currents of air blades, coming in continuous waves with a persistence that seems nigh-unstoppable. Shuko-Jutsu Master: As a Hollow, Grimmjow relied exclusively on his claws and physical abilities to bring down his prey, and as an Arrancar, this habit hasn't changed. Wielding his Desgarrón as a replacement for the claws he lost once he became an Arrancar, Grimmjow demonstrates extreme proficiency, control and mastery over these natural weapons. His expertise is perhaps best shown in his capability, and willingness to flay a person alive while leaving not a single part of their skin damaged or torn, but perfectly intact, all thing being possible in the span of several seconds. Grimmjow sometimes skins his victims alive and keeps their hides as trophies in much the same way a poacher might keep the skins of animals as souvenirs of her kill. Sonido Grandmaster Sonído Grandmaster: Sonido is a technique mainly used by Arrancar that allows them to move at extreme speeds. Grimmjow's skills with this technique are believed to be the highest among all of the current Espada, and Grimmjow claims that his abilities are worlds beyond what the former Septima Zommari Rureaux could ever attain. Even while still an Adjuchas, Grimmjow's speed was the bane of many Hollows, like the predator he was he stalked his prey for hours only to descend upon them in the blink of an eye while they least suspected it. After becoming an Arrancar, and discovering how his new form was better suited to combat than his old, Grimmjow came to explore his natural affinity for the technique, becoming extremely proficient in its use what seemed like mere days, having more or less used it on instinct during his time as a Menos. Sonido has since become an internalized part of him, and he no longer needs to employ it consciously, the technique is mastered to the extent that he doesn't experience any fatigue at all while moving, with the slightest little effort he can outmanoeuvre even some of his cleverest foes, all while never slowing down in the slightest. Moreover, Grimmjow understands the underlying principle of Sonido, explaining that if Shunpo is a step, then Sonido is a single long sprint. In this regard, Sonido is an infinitely more aggressive technique than Shunpo, for because the moment is streamlined and continuous, it's a relatively simple matter to attack mid-movement. Whereas users of the Shinigami counterpart are typically forced to invent to achieve the same feat. Using Sonido, killing an opponent can be made so simple as merely extending a hand while he moves past them, cleaving them in two with nary an effort required on his part. While running, Grimmjow relies almost entirely on his Pesquisa and enhanced vision to pinpoint his targets with lethal precision. Time itself is relative to Grimmjow, and within the span of a single instant, he might've effectively killed an opponent a dozen times over, with many successive strikes, each landed without his prey ever noticing, each proving lethal by itself. To the eyes of enemy medics, it would seem as though his prey died several times in the same instant. Not registering that their life was already forfeit, his victims die in utter confusion, unaware of what transpired, as their bodies break down into pieces. Sonido to Grimmjow is much more than merely a way to move in combat, it's an integral part of his fighting style, and it's not only his legs that the technique effects, not in the slightest. Otherwise, Grimmjow's hands would be unable to keep up with his movement and achieving his great offensive prowess would've been all but impossible. Grimmjow, ever adhering to his Aspect of Destruction, inflicts tremendous damage on his surroundings whenever he decides to make even a minimal effort in battle, each step triggers an explosion of raw concussive force, cracking the ground and upturning the earth around his location. Each movement marked not with the typical sound of Sonido, but by a cacophonous roar of air, rushing to fill the empty void of his departure. Even if opponents manage to evade his attacks somehow, they still risk being torn asunder by the tremendous forces that swirl about him in combat. Yes, when Grimmjow wishes to play with his prey, he tends to dart around them at these speeds, cackling in delight as the hapless victim is tossed around by the raw forces, like a leaf caught in a storm. At sharp turns, the environment shatters around him, land shaping alongside his cadence and like the degree of a king, the world seems to follow his lead. While moving, Grimmjow doesn't merely vanish from sight or fade away into a blur, every single arrival, and departure marked by a sudden vacuum and a sonic boom. There's nothing subtle about his movement, no finesse, just raw, undiluted havoc. Opponents that he allows to live have described fighting Grimmjow as "grappling with a furious tempest." The Primera has discovered and subsequently mastered the secret of the former Septima, as quite like him, he's demonstrated the ability to leave "speed clones" in his wake, but unlike his former colleague, he requires no technique to achieve this, merely briefly decelerating and accelerating to bring about the same effect. In battle, their creation is effortless, and their level of realism is such that he's capable of speaking from any one of them, their lips perfectly synchronised with his own. But their usefulness extends far beyond that of the similar technique employed by masters of Shunpo. For in the brief life of a speed clone, it too can attack mid-Sonido allowing Grimmjow to easily eradicate entire battalions in the matter of a single instant, with the lonesome survivors claiming that they were demolished by a dozen blue-haired devils fighting like a single being. There's no visual cues or differences between the clones and Grimmjow himself, and to lesser means of detection, he'd show as occupying all of their spaces at once. Upon focusing on a single of these doppelgangers, Grimmjow can expend a small amount of energy to have them briefly act with a will of their own, allowing them to utilise techniques and extending their life slightly, no longer merely functioning as reflections of Grimmjow himself. A king does not rely upon feints or misdirection though, and although they might appear identical to him on every visual level, there's still a pattern to their movements, like shadows trailing after a person, that can be exploited to reveal who the real one is. They represent overwhelming raw power and are in no way intended for deception. But even this is nowhere close to the true depths of Grimmjow's mastery of Sonido. For whenever Grimmjow pushes the boundaries of his abilities in earnest, his very vessel changes dramatically. Like a ghost, Grimmjow's body turns ghastly and incorporeal; at first, he gains the ability to pass through walls, barriers and the like entirely without effort. Without disturbing or damaging them in the slightest, his movement too fast for there even to be an interaction. Unfazed he might survive some of the most potent attacks imaginable by merely moving through them. His body is intangible until the end of his movement. If there's any restriction to this talent it's not yet been discovered; although certain scientists in his employ have constructed a hypothesis that was he ever to meet someone capable of rivalling his speed, he might suffer injuries as normal. Speed seems to be the decisive factor, the closer they are to Grimmjow's realm the more severe the damage they might inflict on him, equals can strike him down without impediment, whereas those barely able to keep up with him are at best only able to inflict shallows cuts and bruises. However, once his speed builds past this stage, Grimmjow effectively extricates himself from the regular flow of time, for a time becoming a separate entity, unburdened by the physical laws. This phenomenon is described as the ability to outrun time, and cements Grimmjow as one of the greatest; many would say, the greatest master of Sonido in existence. Yes, when moving at these speeds, even of the most potent Shinigami spells in creation fail to affect him with him being able to move even while under its effect. However, as fearsome as the thought might be, this merely serves as the preliminary stage before his actual capacity with Sonido, being the second last stage, and one he must pass before he can reach his apex. Upon reaching the pinnacle of his mastery over Sonido though, his movement leaves the state of reality altogether, as the entire world peels away to his eyes. All that remains is an endless empty expanse of white, a realm separate from our world, a place where neither time nor space exists. This realm has been dubbed the Hakusuki (白透き, lit. "White Space" or "Blank Interlude") by Soul Societies foremost practitioner of Hohō, Shihouin Kurama. Grimmjow is currently unaware that he's not alone in having reached this realm removed from time. While in the Hakusuki, a single moment can last indefinitely, provided that Grimmjow doesn't stop moving. Teleportation, evasion, barriers and everything else becomes meaningless to one who treads upon the Hakusuki; it's the pinnacle of Hohō - the point which all Masters would aspire had they the knowledge. To a Shinigami, fighting in the Hakusuki would prove almost impossible, for it's a realm removed from all else, removed from itself almost. Sonido shows its real purpose in this, for accustomed to attacking while moving as he is, and with senses that far outshine that of Shinigami, Grimmjow can pinpoint the location of others outside the Hakusuki. He doesn't fully understand how, but he can feel their precise coordinates by instinct, that instinct only gets stronger if it's someone he knows. In other words, one might say that Grimmjow has a sixth sense, born by being a predator for so many years, that allows him to navigate the Hakusuki in ways others might not. Once he reaches this point, Grimmjow is capable of slaughtering armies of soldiers single-handedly, diving through the Hakusuki and simultaneously ambushing each one of them at once, severing a thousand heads from their bodies in the same instant. As for that single instant, he's everywhere he needs to be at the same time. Such is the power of the Hakusuki when combined with the superior instincts of an Arrancar. Despite this greatness though, Grimmjow lacks the refinement of a Shinigami, and he cannot reach this point easily unless he's allowed to build it up without much hindrance. Decreto Del Rey (王の勅令, Spanish and Japanese for "King's Decree"): Easily the most powerful ability in Grimmjow's arsenal, as well as the most complicated one, Decreto Del Rey draws upon the destructive aspects of Sonido mentioned earlier and converts it into an unstoppable force. The exact mechanics behind the technique stems largely from Grimmjow's tremendous control over his spiritual energy, which he is combines with the huge momentum and concussive force that is gradually built up over time by his excessive use of Sonido. This momentum is then "caught" by his spiritual energy and is forced to orbit around his being at great speeds. The more he uses Sonido, and the greater the speeds he moves on, the more momentum is effectively "stored" by this technique as time progresses until at last the energy gathered is so vast that the man has no choice but to release the pent up force. Something he accomplishes by using his spiritual control to channel the energy to his right arm. There's a very visible nimbus of crackling energy around the limb in question when he makes use of this technique; strongly resembling the visual effect of Shunko. Once Decreto Del Rey is adequately set up its remarkably easy to use. Grimmjow, having made himself into a living vessel of these tremendous powers only needs to direct the effect onto the desired area or target to unleash it in its full force by means of somatic movements; when unleashing the technique in question it can take numerous shapes, depending on the actions Grimmjow made with his hand upon its release. Because it relies almost solely on natural energies, the walls of Las Noches cannot withstand it in any form or shape, and henceforth its made forbidden to use while inside the fortress. Movement Control: '''Both as an extension of his enhanced perceptions, along with his specialisation in the field of Sonido; Grimmjow has reached a state of perfect awareness and sovereignty over his own body, making him capable of making sharp-angle turns at peak movement, without decreasing the cadence of his Sonido in any way. It is accomplished by instantaneously deaccelerating his movement to a complete halt, riding the torrential pressure of his movement in a matter similar to how Quincy perform Hirenkyaku; before instantly accelerating to peak momentum within the span of a single moment. Accentuated by Grimmjow's excellent skill and agility, the Arrancar is capable of using Sonido with incredible ease, indeed - to him, his movements are only slightly more taxing than if he had been taking a casual stroll. Shinuchi In the years following the Thousand Year Blood War, Grimmjow roamed the sands of Hueco Mundo restlessly, picking fights with strong opponents and making a sport out of hunting Quincy stragglers in the white dunes. It was during this span of time that he found himself unexpectantly approached by the Legendary Hakuda Grandmaster, Seireitou Kawahiru, who offered him a place in his dojo in order to help refine his talents and to provide an outlet for his frustrations. Aware of his great reputation, Grimmjow accepted with the intent of proving his supremacy by killing the grandmaster and establishing himself as the new King of his Dojo for however long he could be bothered to maintain it. Over the course of almost a year, Grimmjow made innumerable attempts on Seireitou's life, employing every technique, tactic or strategy that he could muster but all of them invariably failed in the face of the Hakudaka's exceptional skill. Grimmjow's first few attempts were foiled in a matter of moments due to the immense chasm that divided them but at every failure, the famed teacher provided instruction on his form, his footwork and all other aspects of his attack and how he might improve enough to perhaps succeed the next time. Proud as ever, Grimmjow made a point of ignoring his advice at first, yet after about the twentieth failure he found himself begrudgingly paying attention and his abilities grew significantly as a result. He began to last longer in battle against him, going from moments to several seconds to eventually a full minute and longer still, his power had increased by leaps and bounds in all areas but the greatest of all the boons he attained was the knowledge of Shinuchi. He'd attained harmony and a sense of inner peace from his training, and that merged with his internalised Ressureccion to form an advanced transformation that merged his true self with his past self to produce a form that surpassed them both. '''Senri no Yoru (仙狸の夜, Japanese for "Night of the Sage Cat"): Trivia Hollow Hole & Chakra Correlation The location of Grimmjow's Hollow hole is the only visual feature on his entire persona that provides a glimpse into the very core and soul of his being. However such research into the relevence of a Hollow hole's location has rarely been the subject of Shinigami study, let alone an Arrancar. But its significance is not diminished, as the location of a Hollow hole corresponds to not only the generaly personality of a Hollow, but the abilities it develops as it evolves. This correlation can at best be found in the ancient teachings of Hinduism Buddism namely the theory's of The Seven Chakra's. Grimmjow's Hollow Hole relates to the Swadhisthana, the 2nd primary Chakra in Hindu Tradition. While Grimmjow's actual Hollow Hole would relate more directly to the Manipura; I found that it was mostly a mistfit. The Swadhisthana is less prevalent among most of Grimmjow abilities than most Chakra's but in exchange, it has tremendous correlation with his personality. The Swadhisthana governs the key aspect of emotion, and by lacking this Chakra it would likely mean both that Grimmjow has difficulty in reigning in his emotions and that they're greatly distilled. Reducing him to being a man-beast, rendered incapable of experiencing the wider range of human emotion; being strictly limited to the most primal desires and emotions imagineable. These emotions - Anger, Desire and Grief are so far the only emotions he's ever shown - and all of his actions have always been motivated by them. The Swadhisthana also contains the unconcious desires, especially sexual desire and lacking the Swadhisthana; Grimmjow would be very promiscuous, a trait associated with most large species of cats (in particular the Panthera genus). My theories are further supported by the fact that the Swadhisthana is depicted as a lotus with six petals, befitting Grimmjow's rank as the Sexta Espada. These represent the vrittis of affection, pitilessness, feeling of all-destructiveness, delusion, disdain and suspicion; Grimmjow either possesses these emotions or he lacks them entirely, in regards to those few he possesses, they're greatly exagerrated. The Swadhisthana is mostly associated with the element of water, but its also strongly associated with the Sky - Grimmjow, to me; is tied more closely to the element of air; he can be docile and calm, but in a heartbeat he could turn into an all-consuming hurricane, destroying all in its path, indiscriminate of anything or anyone.